


Discovering the Man

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: You steal away from a party with the hacker himself.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Discovering the Man

He hated wearing this damnable suit. The black loafers pinched the tips of his toes and he felt exposed in the black suit they asked he leave open, preferring him to show off the black and gold breastplate covering him. They had said he looked handsome when he spiked his hair and smiled more. Crypto had ignored them, more concerned over the implications of a bare chest His cooling pipes had been left on his desk, but the drone remained strapped to his back, eye ever peering from its holster. There was no way he would come here without it, even though they insisted the legends leave their gear at home. It was part of him now, the skin around the metal implanted on his cheek itched as he thought about the way the guard caved under his glare. 

Crypto pushed his synthetic fingers up through the thick, black hair that he had spiked especially for this night. It was hot here, even this far away from the crowd. The marble floor shone under the weight of dozens of crystal chandeliers and stage lights. The ceiling was a glass sheet, but there were no stars to see in this light-polluted city. Servers bustled about delicately, serving all manners of alcohol and bite-sized snacks. A small group of white circular tables sat just out of the reach of the dancefloor lights. Old crones and balding men sat there with a predatory gaze, chatting up anyone that wandered over.

The Syndicate had called this event in honor of the Apex Games. Every legend was to attend and dress to the nines as reporters, socialites, politicians, and camera people roamed about, interviewing the contestants. A large clap of laughter caught Crypto’s eye as Gibraltar and Mirage soaked up the attention of a young woman reporter. Her red dress and curled brown hair spoke a language Mirage knew too well. He scoffed a bit and turned away, shouldering his way through the socialites towards the door. They didn’t care about him anyway. The drone on his back and the cold stare in his eyes was enough to turn away anyone who cared enough to look for him in the shadows. His appearance scared them and they were more than happy to spread rumors about him. They claimed he was a psychopathic murderer who had slipped into the games, others thought he was an anarchist shoved in the games by the government hoping he would die most entertainingly. No one had expected him to survive. 

Two armed men stood at the large glass door. They towered over him and he gave them a disinterested look. They would cause a scene as soon as he tried to leave, he determined. Crypto surveyed the room, searching for more doors, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He slinked through the shadows, silent. Even the doors to the bathroom and kitchen were guarded. He walked past them with an even pace, setting his eyes on a less populated corner of the large room. Crypto pulled the drone from their sheath and sent them into the air, about ten feet above his head, scanning. This night would not be in vain. 

She slid delicately through the crowds, stopping only for a moment to laugh politely at one of Mirage’s awful jokes. Her eyes were set on him. Gi hummed high above his head, scanning her. In a matter of a few seconds, he had her name, home address, family, and job connections. The emerald green satin dress hugged her body before falling over her wide hips, a slit opening on the side occasionally revealing a smooth leg. The hunting man’s goggled eyes lingering on her as she passed him by, giving a polite wave and smile to Wattson. Wattson’s blonde hair was down tonight, glittering in the crystal light, he thought she looked uncomfortable in her sapphire blue dress. She seemed unphased, ignoring the looks as she wandered to the far side of the dancing floor. No one was dancing, you noticed. A piece of soft music played over the speakers but was drowned out by the idle chatter. One might think these events were pleasant. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm fingers slid into yours as you watch the pompous socialites talk. You smiled to yourself, not allowing your excitement to take over. The cool metal of Crypto's prosthetics touching your palm startled you at first, but you relaxed when his full lips smirked at you.

“I was beginning to think I would have to send the tracker after you.” Crypto’s voice hummed softly. 

You felt the warmth from his breath on your bear shoulder and allowed a bigger smile to form. He had slipped behind you so silently, it was a wonder you hadn’t yelled when you felt his hand on yours. But he had a certain air to him, one that seemed cool and collected, but dangerous all the same. It was hard to have any time with him these days. Your heart nearly beat out of your chest when he sent you a message, asking you to join him at this party. It was such a social place, someone was bound to see them together. 

“The drone saw me long before I saw you.” You teased. 

Crypto chuckled softly. “I see everything.” 

You rolled your eyes at his confidence, a knot formed in your stomach. He was right, he saw everything and knew more than she could possibly imagine. You hadn’t known this man for long, he was famous for being in the games, a hacker accused of many things. All you knew is that your heart beat harder when you saw him, your hands grew clammy at the thought of his touch, and a ridiculous need to taste every bit of him flourished when he spoke. A gentle hand on your shoulder brought you back to reality. You turned to see Crypto smiling at you, his eyes wrinkled at the sides when he smiled and it made you blush. He looked so handsome tonight, dark hair spiked to an even point. 

“I was only joking, y/n. Lighten up!” He nudged you playfully. 

You gave a small laugh and looked out over the crowd, enjoying his presence behind you. The party had grown louder as the drinks came more. You eyed a few people who had clearly already drunk too much, their harsh laughter abrupt in the pleasant mood of the room. You watched Anita sipping a beer, admittedly confused as to where she had gotten it. Her luxurious brown curls were brushed back tightly into her usual hairstyle. She looked magnificent in a golden silk dress that hung loosely from her shoulders. You pondered if she was wearing heels or combat boots under the gorgeous dress. 

Crypto shifted behind you, creeping his left hand to hold your waist. Your breath caught in your throat as he pulled you closer to him, your back pressing against his chest. His free hand moved to the other side of your hip and you were suddenly painfully aware of how many people were in the room. You could feel his gentle breath on your ear, his mouth flush with the top. He wasn’t so much taller than you in these heels. You tried to stifle your worries. Crypto wasn’t one to be reckless, he wouldn’t be doing something so risky if he hadn’t already calculated all of the possibilities. Something in your head made you question that. Could you really trust this man? He had given you little reason to, you only met in the dead of night and it was only to talk. You had never felt his flesh against yours except the occasional hand-holding, much less kissed his lips.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you to him. You blushed, choosing to run your hands over the oddly rough black velvet of his suit jacket. His arms felt strong underneath. It had never really occurred to you that such a slim man could have quite a bit of muscle on him. Your skin raised as you felt the cool metal of Crypto’s chin brushed your cheek. 

“You know, we don’t have to stay here.” He whispered just loud enough for you to hear. 

You looked around the room, frowning. There were so many people milling around, growing more courageous by the minute as drinks were downed and music changed. You thought for a moment, perhaps he meant to slip out when the guards rushed an unruly fan, while the press had their cameras turned towards the drama. You relaxed, trying to mimic Crypto’s cool complexion and voice. 

“Just say the word.” 

The mysterious man grinned, giving you a squeeze before slipping away. You could have sworn you had felt an odd warmth against your ass, cool again as Crypto slipped away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart raced. He hadn’t felt this excited in a long time. He felt a little ashamed that he spent the beginning of their time together admiring her body. Crypto slid his hand into the pocket of his slacks to reposition his lessoning erection. She was absolutely beautiful to him. Her curves were smooth and she smelled so sweet. Her attitude made him laugh and she had proven herself to be a smart, caring person during the short time he had known her. Nerves settled in slowly. What if she refused him? Was he moving too quickly for her? What if she didn’t feel the same way about him? 

Crypto caught himself and slowed his pace. Lost in his thoughts, he was practically running as his long legs carried him to the other side of the room. He would have to make a public appearance before he could think of leaving with her. Those who organized this event would loathe him if he didn’t at least try to bring them more viewership during this event. He strode confidently to where Natalie was standing. Her cheeks were flush from the heat of the dancefloor. She caught his eye and grinned, waving wildly.

“Crypto! Monsieur Crypto! Come see this!” She cried. 

He did his best to meet her with a smile, her French accent was thick from the red wine in her hand. He looked to where her finger was pointing. Elliott had somehow found a way to get his arm around Renee’s waist. Natalie giggled beside him, making a pun about sparks flying in the air. Crypto offered her a small chuckle and tried to blend in with the crowd. 

It wasn’t long before the first reported found him. He eyed her suspiciously, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions. Crypto quickly recognized her as the brunette Mirage had been flirting with earlier. The cameraman trailed behind her like a lost puppy. Crypto smirked, amused with himself. The man looked like a lost puppy with big blue eyes and long, shaggy hair. The woman slid in front of him, the cameraman making room to get a shot of Crypto standing to close to Natalie. 

“A wonderful evening to you, Crypto,” the woman purred. 

Crypto gave her a curt nod, looking away. Natalie ruined his chances to evade the women when she grabbed his arm, pulling herself to him and waving excitedly at the camera. The woman smiled deeply and Crypto knew she had her next story. 

“So, Crypto-” she started strong. “How are you and the lovely miss Wattson doing this evening?”

“I’m doing fine,” he answered stiffly, looking to Natalie. “As for her-”

Natalie cut him off. “We’re doing great! This party is so beautiful and look! Bangalore is wearing a beautiful dress!” 

She giggled along with the Natalie. Regrettably, she did not forget him in preference to Natalie’s magnetic personality.

“Crypto, a lot of reporters tonight have been looking for you, wondering if you had any opinions on the recent addition of Miss Loba Andrade to the Apex Games. Where have you been? Is there a wonderful woman we might meet tonight?” 

Crypto knew she was toying with him to get a rise. There was no woman they would ever discover. He did his best to look disinterested in the woman and his hopes came true as she grew impatient with him. She gestured towards the cameraman and he lowered his camera. The pair walked away from him and he let out a small sigh of relief. He realized Mirage had grown louder, an angry look on his face as Renee seemed to be scolding him. Ever the fool, he raised his voice, gaining the attention of everyone in the surrounding area. Crypto took the opportunity to slip away, regaining his composure in the shadows. The crowd gasped as Renee slapped Elliott, he began to swing at her when she phased out of the way, the legendary Mirage’s punch landing on the cheek of a socialite that had been behind her. 

The crowd roared in anger as reporters surged towards Elliott, he looked incredibly flustered, spewing apologies as the cameras flashed. Crypto spotted two guards leaving the main door, surely to being ushering people out. Crypto caught y/n’s eye. She flashed a beautiful smile at him, knowing exactly what to do. He exhaled excitedly and started towards the door, moving in the shadows. She met him there and he grabbed her soft hand. He pulled her into the night, through the shadows towards his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm not really sure how long this is going to be, but hopefully, I'll find the inspiration to continue it for a while. I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head for series and chapter stories. It's been kinda hard for me to pick a direction to go! There's a particular story I'm leaning towards that I think I will start with.
> 
> Just kinda based on what I'm seeing. Fans like Mirage stories! I really prefer Crypto but the holographic trickster has caught my eye a few times. I will more than likely be writing more about this. I don't like to ship legends with each other, but there are quite a few pairings I would be interested in writing (ahem- Wattson and Wraith??) 
> 
> As always! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment or message any feedback! Thank you!


End file.
